Talk:Harvey Kneeslapper
Harvey's performer in Season 40 I know we often don't guess performers by ear, but I listened more carefully on Enrique's video on YouTube of (most) of the hidden gems at the part with Harvey's cameo, and I could hear a bit of Grover's current voice as if Eric were performing him really high. I'm not trying to start a guess competion, but what does everyone think? This is the video I'm talking about, and it's at 5:56-6:02. Wattamack4 21:20, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Alex :It's just a squeal. I don't know how anyone could possibly tell from that. —Scott (talk) 02:21, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Like I said, I guess you just gotta listen closely. But I guess we won't know officially until SW mentions who performed the charactrer or if they do a behind-the-scenes of that episode. Wattamack4 02:28, March 13, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::And it's mixed in with a lot of background noise. I listened closely, and I'm a pretty fair voicechaser myself, but it seems like folks really want to ID this cameo (which is understandable), so they're guessing or straining to hear something. It could be Eric Jacobson, but there's no way to say so authoritatively based on that (next time Joe or Ryan interview Sesame folks for Toughpigs, that's something they could ask about). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Season 40 Should Harvey Kneeslapper's season 40 cameo be included in the sketch listing? After all, that cameo was part of a street story, not a sketch (I believe that Sherlock Hemlock's season 40 cameo is also included in the sketch listing on the Sherlock Hemlock page). --Minor muppetz 16:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : Note, the sketch listing does include Episode 1190's street scene with Harvey. -- Zanimum 18:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Nick, that's what Michael's questioning. He's asking if it belongs there at all. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:03, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: He's questioning whether season 40 should be in here, he makes no reference to the existing street scene. -- Zanimum 20:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not having the episode or footage, we don't actually know whether that one counts as a street scene or an insert, so it's a bit different (the fact that it's a song and the focus is on Harvey, not a brief appearance at the end of an otherwise unrelated story, is also distinct). It's all a bit picky anyway. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::I took them out. I guess I didn't see it more clearly. Since the text above the sketches mentions about Harvey's comeback (which is linked), people can just click on there to see it. I also just listed "Tell a Joke" under "songs". Wattamack4 21:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC)Alex Tell a joke Since I simply listed the "Hee Hee Ha Ha" song under "Songs", do you think we should do the same for this song? Because I'm actually planning on creating an article for it, if there's not one already up. Wattamack4 21:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC)Alex Harvey Wallbanger I don't know if Harvey's name is actually a parody of Harvey Wallbanger. That sounds kind of thin to me. Any evidence for it? -- Danny (talk) 19:24, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :My only argument would be because of the similarities of their first and last name: "Knee-slapper" and "Wall-banger". -- MuppetDude 20:04, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I just think that might be a coincidence. -- Danny (talk) 20:42, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :::So, can we go ahead and take the Wallbanger bit out? Andrew Leal (talk) 17:22, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'm doing it. Sesame "parody" names are usually more obvious than that, and I can't see why they would be referencing a drink. -- Danny (talk) 22:34, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Rip Taylor I don't know if anybody has ever noticed, but Harvey Kneeslapper seems to bare some resemblance to comedian Rip Taylor, specifically his appearance and his penchant for throwing glitter/confetti. -- User:128.255.203.74 17 Feb 2006